When The Fire Dwindles Down
by illuminating the moon
Summary: After bad breakups, Massie, Alicia, and Claire move to LA and make stars out of themselves. During a visit back to Westchester, they take the boys to a crazy club in CA. Can the boys win them back? Onexshot R&R AU


**Hey…this is in Derrick's POV.**

**~LiLi**

Whenever someone tells me its my fault, I just ignore them. I _know_ its my fault, and maybe its that I don't want to admit it or I try to make myself not believe it, but the fact that it was me will gnaw on my skin, bones, heart, and soul forever.

It's my fault and when I told her "It's not you, its me.", I wasn't lying.

After The Day, she and Her two best friends left for Hollywood after their Days. They made stars out of their selves, now being three of the most famous and hot people in the world. My boys and I regret fully what we did to them, but we got our chance back when the visited. And if it weren't for a couple shots, we probably would have.

One day they took us to some famous club in LA. It was pretty good, just crazier than I was used to. We still don't know why they took us; they were mad at us; but we figured they just wanted to rub their fame in our faces.

So we went. It was awing.

"Come on, wimps, this will be the best club you've ever been to!", Claire Lyons screeched wildly, sprinting over to the guards watching the door. She had changed the most in LA, now really hot, bubbly, and popular, and hot. She had pretty much replaced Olivia Ryan.

Alicia Rivera giggled. She had also changed, but she always has been stuck up, and she was even more now. Like Claire, she had also gotten even hotter, if that was even possible. She and Her were pretty similar.

"Yeah, guys, lets go!", Massie Block laughed. It was Her. She was the same, which I was extremely thankful for because I loved her like she was. She was as hot as Alicia and Claire, but to me she was eternity. The way her shiny, silky hair was perfectly curled and wisped around her flawless, model face, her sparkling amber eyes that twinkled all the time, and her amazing outfits that blew away everyone. It didn't matter to me that she was popular; if she was a loser, I would still chase her.

The boys and I exchanged a look of desperation. Josh Hotz and screwed up with Alicia after he missed the Dance Finals. Apparently, it was really big, and he had promised he would be there. Then she accused him of missing everything of hers, like her cheerleading meets and anniversaries. It led to a fight, and that was it. He had been over her at first, but then he started to like her again and now she was all he wanted.

Cam Fisher had been begging back Claire for the past two years. I have to admit, though, what he did was really bad even if he had been drunk. Claire's Sweet Sixteen, which was held at a hotel, had been the second biggest party of the year (after Her's). At the party she couldn't find Cam, until she found him making out with Olivia Ryan. She had just a bra and underwear on, he just boxers, and they were hiding in one of the private rooms, sitting in a bed, and she had walked in right when he was about to unhook Olivia's bra. She had broken up with him on the stage of her party, and Cam hadn't dated ever since. I felt bad for the guy.

We strolled into the party after Alicia gave the guard a 50 and promised a lap dance, while Josh had stared on painfully.

Inside, I gaped at the scene around me. This, by far, was the craziest bar I had ever been to. Even if I screamed, Cam, who was right next to me, wouldn't be able to hear me at all. The room was packed. In the corner and illuminant bar with a muscular shirtless bartender who made me sick. There were a few small tables, but you could barely see them through the hordes of people dancing and screaming. It was dark, the only light being from lava lamps. A DJ sat against a wall with headphones on. The other guys' mouths were agape too.

The girls stole some stools at the bar from a group of giddy girls who had gotten up to flirt. They got the bartender's attention and ordered beers for themselves and us.

"So," Massie clapped her hands, "lets play truth or dare!", she exclaimed. Josh, Cam and I nodded feeling a little nervous, due to the past events. Alicia and Claire snickered like they felt bad for us. So did I.

"I'll start!", Alicia giggled, half-raising her hand, "Massie, truth or dare?"

"Dare!", she smiled, jumping up and down in her seat like a little girl getting her birthday presents.

"I dare you…", Alicia stated, tapping her chin with her long French manicured nail, "to go make out with Taylor Lautner." She pointed to Taylor Lautner, who was talking with some guys on the other side of the bar (this was a famous LA bar, after all). I felt my jaw drop as I registered what she was about to do. But instead of wrinkling her perfect nose, Massie smiled.

"OK!", and she hopped out of her seat and strutted over to Taylor. My jaw dropped more as Josh and Cam marveled in my benefit.

"Hey Taylor, I'm Massie." she smirked.

"Hey. You're an awesome actress," he snickered, obviously flirting with her. My fists clenched.

"So, my friends over there," she pointed to us, "dared me to come make out with you. Care to help me?" she grinned.

"My pleasure," and he swooned in and the two started forcefully making out for at least two minutes straight. Claire and Alicia started clapping and cheering, but my jaw dropped even more, it that was possible. After her affair, she skipped back looking victorious.

She giggled at my expression, but managed to dry her laugh-tears to continue the game.

"Alicia, truth or dare?", she said between her laughs.

"Truth!", she said.

"Have you ever had sex with the same person more than once? If so, who?"

Alicia blurted, "One person, Penn Badgley.", she admitted. I saw Josh grow red as the girls cheered.

"Ok, Claire! Truth or dare?", she said after she finished giggling with the girls.

"Dare!", she yelled, obviously super excited.

"Hmm…I dare you to down eight shots!", she screeched. As Massie and Alicia cheered, the guys and I exchanged glances. She couldn't do that, or at least the Claire we used to know couldn't. Cam attempted to hide his curiosity, but failing.

But instead of backing down, Claire Lyons high-fived Massie and Alicia. "Woooooh!". Getting the bartender's attention, she ordered ten shots. Massie raised her eyebrow at the sudden raise, but she just shrugged it off.

After receiving all ten shots, she tilted her head back like a Pez dispenser, gulping back each shot separately. We all shout cheered her on one by one.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

"Four!"

"Five!"

"Six!"

"Seven!"

"Eight!"

"Nine!". There was a slight pause before she gulped down the last one.

"TEN!". We finished with a cheer (or at least the girls). Cam just stood on in awe as his mouth parted and imparted over and over again. By now, Claire was totally drunk, and she screamed, jumping out of her seat and heading over by the DJ to dance. Cam was completely startled.

The guys and I started chatting about the personality changes of the girls, but Massie and Alicia sat and giggled, oblivious they were being talked about. Eventually, Claire came back over to give another dare. Not truth or dare, just dare.

"Heyy Derrieck, I have a daree for yoou!", she slurred. I froze.

"What…?", I shivered, my voice cracking.

"OK, soooo Massiie and Leeshe will do yoour makeup. Then yoou striip down and aask alll of the geirls here if they willl make outt with yoou.". My eyes widened as I registered my new dare. And I was no person to back down from one.

"OK!", I stated, and I don't know why, maybe because I was bored or maybe I wanted to impress Massie, I don't know what. Cam and Josh started clapping, while the girls started shrieking uncontrollably. I sat there stiffly while they put on way too much mascara, eye shadow, eyeliner, lipstick, blush, and all that other makeup I don't know the names of. And I only learned one thing. Makeup is the most uncomfortable thing I ever put on my face, and I've had some interesting contenders.

Finally, I discreetly slipped off my clothes under the table while all my friends were laughing so hard they were choking; Josh looked like he was about to die, Cam and Claire had both fallen off their chairs laughing (maybe they would start making out under there), Alicia's cheeks were almost frozen in their position of a huge smile, while Massie was shaking her head, embarrassed to be seen with me. She was so cute when she was embarrassed.

After I was ready, I hunched down and shyly walked up to a group of hot girls over near the corner. Everyone saw me, pointing and laughing. It was humiliating, but I had to do it. I daintily tapped a blonde haired girl with huge boobs a part of the group. When she turned around she widened her eyes and started giggling. Was it that bad?

"I…do you want to make out with me…?", I almost whispered. She gave me and weird look and smirked, "Um…no thanks.". I tried every single girl in the club, and there were a lot, with no luck. I trudged back to the bar with a glum look plastered on my face as I awaited the negative feedback they would give me. And guess what?

I was right.

By now truth or dare was wearing down, and most of us were drunk by now. But I wouldn't leave without getting revenge on Claire. I motioned her over, and she paused in her grinding of some muscular guy and walked over.

"Truth or dare?", I snickered. They guys watched on curiously.

"Dare!", she screamed, waving her hands in the air.

"Go stripping up on the stage!", I stated proudly, leaning back in my chair anticipating her denied response.

But instead of waving it off like we thought, she cheered. What?

Rushing up to the stage, one by one she stripped off each of her sexy clothes, revealing her undergarments, and soon, nothing. The guys surrounded her like they were girls and she was Justin Bieber.

Eventually, though, are fun depleted. Alicia was inviting guys to line of to have sex with her, Massie (gulp) was grinding with multiple guys, Claire was having a three-way out in the middle of the dance floor, and the guys and I stayed sitting down, already our hangovers sliding into home.

Josh sighed and said, "Lets go home."

And we did.

And the only place we ever saw them again were our dreams.

**Hope you liked. Review?**

**It would make my day.**

**Check out my other stories too.(:**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
